Somewhere in the between
by luckycats101
Summary: What is happening? I don't know. Its all started with ashfur, and is plan to take down thunderclan. Ok, now don't blame me! What else could happen. Wait, whats starclan doing? Ok, this story is more messed up then I thought... (based off the song Somewhere in the between by Streetlight manifesto) *ON HOLD*


(**This is a plot for a new story soooo ya… :/)**

**Let's just say that I promise that this warrior series will NOT BE DELTED! I will finish this story because I have been inspired to do so by a song. This might have a lot of chapters, it might be short, and it might be put through different stories, too. But today I'm only saying the summery, clans, important cats, things to be aware of (because there's a hidden meaning in this) and copyright. THAT'S ALL.**

_Let's start with the summery!_

Ok…

The story focuses on Ashfur and other characters. In Ashfur's prospective, him and scourge plan to take down Thunderclan (for a reason!)

Scourge is pretty much already dead but Ashfur see's him in dreams/visions. This part takes place during Sunrise (but has a different plot).

_The next part takes place with a newcomer clan called Fireclan_

_ A warrior named Crookedstripe (who is now a med cat) had a vision about other clans attack them. Fireclan goes to find "the other clans" to see if this prophecy is true._

This next one is all about Nightkit and Mistkit ;)

I know. You guys might be thinking "why are you making a fiction about them? They have no use in this story!" Well guys… they have a use in my mind…

They are recarnated back into Thunderclan (Because starclan's being stupid.) Their names are still Nightkit and Mistkit.

Not so much on them right now… I'm still thinking on ideas for them…

**This last one has to do with oc's soooooo I will be giving that summery later.**

As you can see this "story" is actually tied together in some way or another. Once I post some chapters (that may or may not be later) you will look closely in them to see if they somewhat tie together or not.

The story will be based on the chapter. Like I'll start with Ashfur, then maybe the kits, This is not like my Next gen story where it's all bunched up (That will be like that for a while until I start making the real story.)

I will now announce my clans and the warriors. This warrior will not be from the series, they are my warrior fandom characters and other peoples.

**Airclan**

**Current leader: Badgerstar (Small black and white tom)**

**Current deputy: Elkfall (well-muscled tom with green eyes)**

**Current med cat: Ravenheart (small black she-cat)**

Warriors

**Dogheart: (light brown tom)**

**Herbfoot: (White she-cat with brown spots and paw.)**

**Fishgill: (Sleek silvery-grey tom with bright blue eyes)**

**Brokenheart: (creamy pale she-cat)**

**Nightclaw: (sleek black she-cat) NOT MINE!**

**Minnowpoppy: (tortishell she-cat)**

**Firestorm: (Ginger she-cat)**

**Ruffledpelt: (Very strong tom with ruffled fur)**

**Apprentices**

**Dawnpaw (NOT MINE!)**

**Razorpaw**

**Sharkpaw**

**Harmoneypaw**

**Crashpaw**

**Shadowpaw**

**Sallowpaw**

**Kits**

**Darkkit (NOT MINE!)**

**Poppykit**

**Snowkit**

**Thunderkit**

**Bluekit**

**Fluffykit.**

**Fireclan**

**Current Leader: Panicstar **

**Current deputy: Gingerfur**

**Current med cat: Crookedstripe**

**(I have lots of warriors in this clan but I need you to request cats! To request, Take a look on the authors note on "Brokenstars mate" to know how to request.)**

**I won't be typing anymore clans right now.**

**IMPORTANT CATS YOU NEED TO KNOW ABOUT RIGHT NOW!**

_**Soooo for the rest of the time I'm using this font… GOT A PROBLEM?!**_

_**Dogheart: He is VERY important to learn about. He was born the oldest along with his litter- mates Herbfoot and Fishgill. Dogheart is known to be one of the most well-known warriors in the clan. He plays along with his brother Fishgill a lot because their more close…**_

_**Fishgill: he never really takes things seriously. He is the youngest in the litter of three and always does his best. He's important to know of because... um, that will be explaned later too.**_

_**Dawnpaw: Pay close attention to her as the series moves along.**_

_**Darkkit: Pay close attention to her as the story moves along.**_

_**Halfheart: She comes in later. Pay very close attention to her as the story progresses. She has an important role later…**_

_**Harmoneypaw: She was driven out of the clan due to a simple misunderstanding and frame. She gets more important later but (whatever) she has a mate named Raccontail.**_

_**Raccontail: ha ha… well he loves Harmoneypaw that all I'm saying… :P**_

_**Crookedstripe: Probably the most important fandom cat in this series. His role will be played later but still pay atteion to him as the story moves along.**_

Copyright: from the real warriors series (everyone can point them out) I don't own them at all. They belong to Erin Hunter and series. I clam no ownership what so ever. They were mentioned for only fan use.

As for the characters I listed (NOT MINE!) are characters owned by friends, family, or requested.

Other stuff before I leave: You may ask questions if you want. They will be answered in certain special chapters since it's hard to reply to reviews.

(Btw the series is called somewhere in the between )


End file.
